Nunky
by barjy02
Summary: Suite alternative fin de saison 12 ... La Chevrolet s'arrête au bord de la colline, le moteur continue de ronronner tandis que l'homme jette un regard lointain sur la vallée qui s'étend à ses pieds. Il s'attarde sur la seule habitation des lieux qui se dresse près de l'unique route de campagne de la région. Son cœur se tord à l'idée de le revoir après toutes ces années...


**Quand la naissance d'un nephilim avait été annoncée en début d'année 2017, j'étais plutôt enthousiaste à l'idée de savoir où tout cela allait nous mener. A l'époque, je m'étais même mise à écrire un OS. Puis est arrivé Jack, pratiquement déjà adulte (pratique n'est-ce pas ? Pas de gosse à élever et surtout facile de le mettre à l'écart par la suite sans que ça ne fasse... WTF)**

 **Si le début de saison 13 était signe d'espoir, cette fameuse mise à l'écart n'a pas tardé (vive l'UA) et les interactions entre ce demi-archange si attachant et la team free will sont devenues quasi-inexistantes.**

 **Tout ça, pour ça. (même chose pour Dean qui a repris ses travers avec Castiel après seulement quelques épisodes.)**

 **J'ai repris du coup ce début d'OS que j'avais abandonné et je l'ai fini, il y a de ça quelques mois. Hier, j'ai trié mes fichiers, je l'ai relu et j'ai eu envie de le partager avec vous.**

 **C'est un peu ce que j'aurais voulu voir dans la série, j'espère que ce OS vous plaira...**

 **.**

 **Je reviendrais vers vous quand j'aurais fini d'écrire le premier jet de mon original. Je n'abandonne pas fanfic, j'ai juste besoin de ne plus m'éparpiller.**

 **.**

 **Merci une nouvelle fois à Cha et son indécrottable soutien et son œil de lynx.**

 **.**

 **Merci à vous, pour votre fidélité.**

 **NB : Nunky est un diminutif anglais pour Oncle.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **« Nunky »**

Wyoming…

.

La Chevrolet s'arrête au bord de la colline, le moteur continue de ronronner tandis que l'homme jette un regard lointain sur la vallée qui s'étend à ses pieds. Il s'attarde sur la seule habitation des lieux qui se dresse près de l'unique route de campagne de la région.

Son cœur se tord à l'idée de le revoir après toutes ces années.

Il lui a manqué bien plus qu'il ne l'admettra jamais, et même s'il est heureux d'être là, il appréhende ces retrouvailles. Il aurait aimé qu'elles se fassent dans d'autres circonstances et non pas en venant briser trois ans de silence.

Tel l'oiseau de mauvais augure, il arrive pour rompre la trêve.

 _IL_ est libre. _IL_ sera bientôt là pour _LUI._

.

L'homme soupire avant de faire marche arrière et de reprendre la route.

.

Depuis la fenêtre de la maison, debout derrière le rideau légèrement écarté, il aperçoit la poussière que soulèvent les roues de la voiture au loin.

Sa grâce en alerte, il ferme les yeux pour la contenir. Il referme le rideau et se retourne, le visage fermé.

Il pose un regard inquiet sur un petit garçon qui dessine, accroupi devant la table basse du salon. À ses pieds dort paisiblement un rottweiler.

« Jack » l'interpelle l'homme.

« Hum ? », tout en coloriant.

« Tu veux bien monter dans ta chambre, s'il te plaît », d'une voix douce mais autoritaire.

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonne-t-il en levant les yeux vers lui.

« Fais ce que je te dis et prends Clarence avec toi », en lui indiquant du regard le chien.

Un éclat dans les yeux, Jack sait et obéit sans plus poser de questions.

Il se lève. Clarence se redresse aussitôt, sur ses gardes.

« Nunky ? » fait l'enfant, apeuré, main droite posée sur l'encolure du chien.

« Ça va aller », le rassurant d'un léger sourire.

L'homme se met à genou face au petit garçon et lui ébouriffe les cheveux avec affection.

« Tout va bien se passer… Ne t'en fais pas », en glissant sa main sur sa joue.

« Promis ? », la voix chagrine.

« Promis », en l'embrassant sur le front.

.

Il le regarde prendre ses dessins, se tourner une dernière fois vers lui avant de courir dans les escaliers, suivi du chien.

Une fois sur la pallier, Clarence pose ses yeux blancs sur l'homme qui lui fait un signe de la main.

À regret, l'animal obtempère.

.

Debout devant le perron de la maison, mains dans les poches de son jean, il attend. Quand il reconnaît la voiture, ses yeux se baissent et ses paupières se ferment.

Il sort sa main droite de sa poche et, d'un geste fluide, fait apparaître sa lame céleste.

Il rouvre les yeux et descend les marches.

La voiture s'est arrêtée devant le portail ouvert, attendant une invitation qui ne vient pas.

L'homme s'est figé à mi-chemin. Leurs regards viennent de se croiser sur trois années d'absence.

.

Après quelques secondes, la portière du conducteur s'ouvre.

« Hey Cass », bredouille le conducteur, emprunté, debout derrière celle-ci.

« Hello Dean », impassible alors qu'il tente de maîtriser sa grâce qui hurle.

« Ça fait un bail », pied gauche calé sur le rebord de la portière pour se donner une assurance qu'il n'a pas.

.

Castiel ne répond pas. Ses doigts dansent sur sa lame, son autre main pend à présent le long de sa cuisse. Il se tient droit comme au premier jour, Dean ne peut retenir la joie qui l'embrase et s'efface aussitôt devant la froideur de l'ange.

« Tu m'as manqué » balbutie Dean, sa main jouant nerveusement sur le toit de sa voiture.

Castiel ne dit toujours rien, mais sa lame disparaît.

« Comment vas-tu ? », relance Dean après quelques secondes d'un silence pesant, se maudissant de n'avoir rien de plus intelligent à balancer que ces vulgaires banalités.

Mais que dire quand tout vous rappelle la douleur d'un choix et celle d'un regard qui juge ?

« Je vais bien », fait la voix glaciale de l'ange.

Contrairement à Dean, Castiel n'a pas changé, les années n'ayant pas de prise sur lui. Il paraît juste plus serein, plus en paix avec lui-même. Plus proche de l'ange qu'il était que du déchu qu'il fut un temps.

Dean ne peut pas en dire autant, le reflet du miroir lui rappelant chaque matin le poids des années qui passent. Les rides ont creusé le coin de ses yeux et de sa bouche. Il a vieilli.

Mais surtout, lui n'a jamais trouvé la paix.

.

Il se souvient alors de la raison de sa présence et son regard s'éteint.

« _IL_ est libre, n'est-ce pas ? » lâche Castiel, impassible.

« _IL_ s'est échappé il y a trois jours… Crowley a disparu et Rowena est morte. »

« Trois jours », répète-t-il.

« Je suis là pour vous aider à fuir vers le Nord… Le Canada », en se mordillant la lèvre.

« Le Canada ? », en tiquant.

« On y a découvert un autre bunker… Ketch s'est assuré que... »

« Ketch ? » le coupe sèchement Castiel. « Vous travaillez encore pour… eux ? », qui sonne comme un reproche.

« C'est compliqué » répond Dean en évitant de croiser son regard.

« Compliqué ? », ne pouvant cacher sa déception.

« On s'en fout de Ketch, Cass », en claquant la portière. « Tout ce qui compte aujourd'hui, c'est de vous mettre à l'abri, toi et le…gosse », après un léger flottement.

« Ce gosse s'appelle Jack », le corrige sèchement Castiel.

« Cass ? », d'une voix hésitante, tout en s'avançant.

« Gare ta voiture derrière la grange » lui ordonne-t-il avant de lui tourner le dos et de se diriger vers la maison.

« Merde ! » marmonne Dean en balançant le bout de sa bottine sur le sol trop sec.

.

Castiel entre et referme la porte en expirant bruyamment. Il s'y adosse et lève les yeux au plafond dans une prière que nulle n'écoutera plus.

Il finit par se rendre dans la cuisine pour suivre depuis la fenêtre arrière les faits et gestes de Dean.

Il voit un doux sourire se dessiner sur le visage buriné du chasseur tandis qu'il observe la maison. Dean s'avance, mains dans les poches de sa veste, les épaules voûtées. Il paraît si fatigué. Si usé.

Castiel n'aurait voulu ressentir que de la colère ou de l'indifférence pour cet homme qui vient à nouveau de briser ses illusions, mais il ne le peut pas…

L'a-t-il jamais voulu ou pu d'ailleurs ?

.

www

.

Debout sur la chaise de son bureau, Jack a scruté toute la scène depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre sous le regard attentif de Clarence couché près de la porte.

Visage tendu, deux paumes à plat sur la vitre, il ressent la peine qui submerge la grâce de Castiel et celle qui transpire de l'âme de cet homme.

Il le perçoit dans tout son être, cet instant où tout bascule et où les histoires de son oncle deviennent réalité.

Il redescend de son observatoire et s'assied au pied de son lit en se recroquevillant. Clarence se lève et s'approche lentement. Jack se jette à son cou, enfouissant sa détresse dans la chaleur de son pelage.

.

Appuyé contre l'évier, mains serrant le rebord du meuble, Castiel se perd dans ses introspections.

Dean l'observe depuis l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine. Seul le bruit de la cafetière qui crache son noir liquide berce le silence.

Il entre, le pas hésitant, ne sachant comment relancer la conversation.

Castiel redresse la tête et ses yeux océan s'ancrent dans l'émeraude.

« Comment nous as-tu retrouvés ? », d'une voix blanche.

« On a toujours su, Cass… plus ou moins », aveu coupable.

.

L'ange se retourne, ouvre l'armoire et en sort deux tasses.

« Qui ? », continue-t-il en les servant.

« Le MoL », répond Dean, mal à l'aise.

Il entend Castiel étouffer un rire désabusé avant de le voir poser les tasses sur la table.

Il l'invite d'un simple regard à s'asseoir. Dean hésite quelques secondes, mal à l'aise à l'idée de se retrouver si près de lui.

« Pourquoi ? » lui demande Castiel.

« Pourquoi quoi, Cass ? », en tirant une chaise.

« M'avoir laissé partir avec lui ? C'est un nephilim… Le fils de Lucifer », atone. « Ils auraient dû, au pire l'éliminer, au mieux l'enfermer dans une cage comme…comme son père », avec amertume.

« Sam et moi avons réussi à les convaincre que le petit serait plus utile vivant que mort… à cause de Lucifer », en serrant sa tasse trop fort. « Et plus à l'abri avec toi comme protecteur », conclut-il, trop bas.

« _Ma_ maison est donc devenue la cage idéale », grimaçant.

Dean a senti poindre la colère derrière les mots.

« Non » sourit Dean en fixant son café. « On a fait en sorte de vous protéger, toi et le petit, de tous, MoL compris. »

« On ? », en jouant avec l'anse de sa tasse.

« Sam… moi… et… Rowena », presque dans un murmure.

« Rowena ? », perplexe.

« Elle a créé un sort de protection. Elle seule savait où vous étiez. Personne ne pouvait plus percevoir ta grâce ni l'aura du…petit… Ça fonctionnait un peu comme les _sigils_ pour se cacher des anges, tu vois ? », en buvant une gorgée de café. « Mais la mort de Rowena et la libération de Lucifer ont brisé le sort… Le MoL a su où vous trouver en moins temps qu'il n'a fallu pour le dire », haussant les épaules avec fatalisme.

« Quel en a été le prix ? », en s'enfonçant dans son siège pour lui faire face.

« Pardon ? », surpris, en reposant sa tasse et se tournant vers lui.

« Le sort… Rowena… Qu'a-t-elle exigé en retour ? », avec un calme qui fait perdre le peu d'assurance qu'il restait encore à Dean.

« Je… », en se passant fébrilement les mains sur le visage.

« Dean ! » claque Castiel.

« Elle l'aurait récupéré quand il aurait… quand ses vrais pouvoirs se seraient révélés », avoue-t-il. « Mais on ne l'aurait jamais laissé faire… Je te le jure, Cass » se reprend-il aussitôt. « On a cherché d'autres solutions, mais c'était la seule qu'on avait sous la main à ce moment-là. On n'avait pas… plus de temps… Il fallait vous protéger des anges, des démons, de Lucifer et… du MoL » se justifie Dean. « Tu dois me croire… Je sais que j'ai merdé, que je t'ai fait du mal… mais j'aurais jamais touché à ce gosse… JAMAIS », en haussant la voix, désespéré face à la froideur de l'ange.

« Je te crois » répond Castiel.

« Je suis désolé », ramassé sur sa chaise. « Désolé pour tout »

« Je vais vérifier les protections de la maison », en se levant, refusant d'accepter ses excuses.

« Ça ne servira à rien », désabusé.

« Ça nous protégera au moins des anges et des démons, à défaut de nous protéger des hommes » réplique Castiel avant de sortir.

.

La porte claque, laissant Dean seul face à face avec deux tasses de café et un siège vide. Symbole de ce qu'avait été sa vie durant ces dernières années.

Égaré dans ses pensées, il n'entend pas le cliquetis des griffes sur les escaliers ni le pas léger et incertain qui les suit.

.

Un grognement et Dean bondit de sa chaise en sortant son vieux Beretta. Un énorme chien aux yeux blancs le fixe, les babines retroussées.

« Tout doux, le chien », bredouille-t-il, arme en avant.

« Il est où, Nunky ? » fait une petite voix sur un ton qui se veut assuré, mais qui cache mal le trémolo qui la fait chavirer.

« Nunky ? », dubitatif avant de comprendre à qui le garçon fait référence. « Il est sorti dessiner des gribouillis sur les murs » peste-t-il, furieux de s'être laissé surprendre par un gosse et son clebs.

Il écarte sa veste et range son arme.

L'enfant sort de l'ombre et laisse glisser sa main sur le dos du chien jusqu'à son encolure.

Deux grands yeux bleus rougis par les larmes fixent Dean avec méfiance.

« Je sais qui tu es », dit-il.

« Vraiment ? » le nargue Dean qui, inconsciemment, se tient sur ses gardes.

« Tu es son ami », yeux ancrés dans les siens. « Tu es Dean. »

« Je… » un instant déstabilisé.

« Je suis Jack… », en lui tendant la main. « Bonjour Monsieur », se rappelant des leçons de bienséance de son oncle.

Dean passe de la main au sourire qui se trace sur le visage du garçon.

« Bonjour Jack » finit-il par le saluer en la lui serrant.

Le chien s'avance, Dean recule en la lâchant.

« C'est Clarence… Il est gentil…C'est mon ami », en le caressant.

« Je vois ça », grimaçant un sourire peu rassuré. « Il a de drôles de yeux, ton ami », crispé.

« C'est parce que je l'ai sauvé », en regardant avec adoration son compagnon à quatre pattes.

« Tu l'as sauvé ? », son instinct de chasseur reprenant le dessus.

« Il était mort », avec tristesse. « Mais j'ai fait de la lumière et il est revenu », en serrant l'animal entre ses bras.

« De la lumière ? », en s'accroupissant face à lui tout en tenant le chien à l'œil.

« Je suis un néphi...limin », avoue Jack, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Un nephilim » le corrige Dean, surpris de savoir que l'enfant est au courant de son statut.

« Maman est morte et mon papa, il est le fils de l'aurore et il vient du ciel », en hochant la tête, altier.

« C'est… Nunky qui te l'a dit ? », suspicieux.

« Oui », en opinant. « Il dit que _fils de l'aurore_ , c'est plus joli que Lucifer… Tu sais à l'école, le professeur, il a dit que mon papa, c'était le diable », mine renfrognée.

« Et qu'a dit Nunky ? »

« La vérité » claque la voix de Castiel.

« Cass ? », en se redressant brusquement.

« Jack », ordonne l'ange.

Le chien se place entre lui et l'enfant, interdisant à Dean tout mouvement vers l'avant.

L'enfant sourit doucement au chasseur avant d'obéir.

Castiel le prend par l'épaule et le serre contre lui, protecteur. Dean s'attend presque à le voir déployer ses ailes pour l'entourer de sa grâce.

L'ange du paradis qui avait brûlées ses ailes en traversant les enfers pour le sauver, lui Dean Winchester, l'homme vertueux. L'ange déchu depuis, protecteur du fils du diable. Dean ne peut s'empêcher de sourire avec ironie face à ce pied de nez du destin.

Désabusé, il recule et retourne s'asseoir tandis que Castiel s'agenouille face à Jack.

« Je dois parler avec Dean… Tu veux bien aller jouer dans ta chambre avec Clarence en m'attendant ? », tout en posant sa main sur son bras.

« C'est à cause de papa ? » ose le petit d'une voix tremblante.

« Oui », répond Castiel.

« Je veux pas… Je veux rester avec toi », en se jetant à son cou, s'y accrochant avec toute la force de son jeune âge.

« Jack », en l'écartant après quelques secondes.

.

Ils se regardent longuement. Dean les observe à la dérobée.

L'enfant ne détache pas ses yeux de ceux de Castiel. Il lève sa main et la pose sur la joue de l'ange qui s'enfonce dans la paume trop petite avant de poser la sienne par-dessus.

« Promis ? » le supplie Jack.

« Promis » répète Castiel en se levant..

Dean, un coude sur la table et l'autre en appui sur sa cuisse, se tortille les doigts en fixant le bout de ses chaussures.

Quelque chose lui dit qu'il ne va pas aimer ce qui va suivre…

.

Un berlingot de lait chocolaté dans les mains, Jack quitte la cuisine, suivi de Clarence qui ne le lâche pas d'une semelle.

.

« Ça m'a l'air d'un chouette gamin, » marmonne Dean.

« Il l'est » répond Castiel en reprenant son ancienne place.

« Tu lui as vraiment tout dit ? », en levant un sourcil, perplexe.

« Tout ce qu'il est en âge de comprendre, oui », en opinant.

« Sauf que ce n'est pas un enfant ordinaire », en se penchant vers l'avant. « Il n'a rien d'un enfant de cet âge» note Dean.

« C'est exact » admet Castiel. « Il grandit… différemment des autres, mais ça demeure toujours un enfant » souligne-t-il

« Il m'a raconté pour le chien », en pointant la sortie. « C'est quoi cette histoire de lumière, Cass ? », lui demande Dean.

Castiel dodeline la tête et soupire.

« Il y a quelques mois, Clarence s'est fait renverser par un chauffard qui a pris la fuite… Jack était avec lui… Le temps que j'arrive, c'était trop tard… Il avait déjà posé ses mains sur la poitrine du chien et son aura flottait tout autour du corps… Quand Clarence s'est relevé, Jack a pris peur… C'est ce jour-là que je lui ai dit toute la vérité », en se levant pour ouvrir le frigo.

« Ce truc entre vous ? », en balançant ses mains dans le vide. « C'était quoi ? De la télépathie ? », curieux.

« Je demeure un ange même si j'ai été chassé du paradis pour trahison… Il reste fils d'archange… On n'a pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre », en sortant deux bières.

« Il en a d'autres de… », hésitant à continuer.

« Tu veux dire… d'autres pouvoirs ? », sur la défensive en posant un peu trop sèchement les bouteilles sur la table.

« Ne le prends pas mal, Cass ! » se rebiffe Dean. « Mais je te rappelle quand même que ce sont tes frangins et toi qui avez prétendu que c'étaient des monstres et qu'il fallait tous les rayer de la carte… Pas moi », en se pointant.

« C'est… C'est Jack », lâche Castiel, abattu, en se laissant retomber sur sa chaise.

« C'est le fils de Lucifer » réplique Dean du bout des lèvres.

« C'est aussi celui de Kelly » rétorque-t-il. « Jack n'est pas son père… Il n'est que son fils… Je l'ai élevé… Je le saurais... », affirme-t-il.

« Peut-être… Mais qui sait ce qui se passera quand il sera face à _lui_? On ne peut pas prendre ce risque. C'est trop dangereux »

« Je ne mettrai pas Jack dans une cage, aussi dorée soit-elle, encore moins sous la surveillance des hommes du MoL », s'insurge Castiel, se levant brusquement.

« Il n'y a pas d'autre solution » se défend Dean. « Je te promets qu'on prendra soin de lui »

« Je n'en ai que faire de tes promesses » crache-t-il avec dédain.

« Cass », se levant à son tour.

« Je ne partirai pas », implacable.« Je suis chez moi ici »

« Mais… », abasourdi.

« Sur ce, je ne te retiens pas », en quittant la pièce. « Adieu Dean »

« Pas comme ça » murmure celui-ci, la gorge nouée. « Pas question ! »

Il surgit dans le salon et saisit Castiel par le bras alors que celui-ci s'apprête à poser le pied sur la première marche.

« Si tu crois que j'ai fait tout ce chemin pour te regarder crever… Tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil », en le retournant de force.

Dean n'a pas le temps de réaliser ni de réagir qu'il se retrouve projeté à travers la pièce et collé à la porte d'entrée, pieds à dix centimètres du sol, le souffle coupé.

« Ne… me…touche… pas », tonne Castiel, paume levée, en s'avançant.

« Cass » gémit Dean, le fixant droit dans les yeux, écrasé par la puissance dégagée par l'ange.

« Pars » murmure-t-il d'une voix basse en relâchant son étreinte.

Dean se retient difficilement à la porte, essayant de retrouver sa respiration.

« Rentre chez toi » lui ordonne Castiel en faisant demi-tour.

« Ils ne te laisseront jamais tranquille maintenant qu'ils savent où tu vis » lance Dean, désespéré. « Tous autant qu'ils sont… Tu ne peux pas rester infiniment enfermé ici… Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu ne veux pas d'une prison pour Jack… Les anges, les démons… Ils savent pour le petit… Lucifer sait, le MoL sait… Ils attendent juste que l'un d'entre eux fasse le sale boulot pour les autres. »

« Qu'il en soit ainsi », pied posé sur la première marche.

« Laisse-moi t'aider », le supplie Dean. « Seul, tu n'y arriveras jamais »

L'ange commence à grimper sans réagir.

« Je ne partirai pas d'ici, Cass. », rageur. « Tu m'entends ?! » hurle-t-il.

Castiel s'arrête, sa main serre la rampe à s'en blanchir les jointures.

« Si tu me trahis ou qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Jack, je n'aurai aucune pitié », glacial « Je ne laisserai personne toucher à cet enfant… Personne », en reprenant sa marche. « Pas même toi ».

.

Dean reste, bras ballants, adossé à la porte pendant de longues secondes avant de se laisser glisser le long de celle-ci, les yeux figés sur les escaliers, accusant les derniers mots de l'ange.

.

www

.

Castiel redescend quelques minutes plus tard, Jack dans les bras, Clarence les précédant.

Assis dans le canapé, accoudé sur ses genoux, Dean les suit du regard.

La main droite de Castiel caresse doucement la nuque de l'enfant, cherchant à le rassurer tout en lui chuchotant des mots au creux de l'oreille. Les bras de celui-ci se resserrent autour de son cou tandis que l'ange sourit. De ce sourire qu'il n'avait eu un temps que pour Dean.

.

Il sait que Castiel ne tolère sa présence que contraint et forcé, ne voulant désormais voir en lui que le chasseur, évinçant l'image de l'ami, et plus encore l'ombre de l'amant qu'il avait été.

.

Castiel lève les yeux et croise les siens avant de s'en détourner et de se diriger vers la cuisine.

Dean sent son cœur se déchirer un peu plus. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

Quel putain de gâchis.

Il sursaute quand un souffle tiède se glisse sur sa peau.

.

Assis devant lui, Clarence le fixe de ses orbes blancs, tête penchée, intrigué. Dean se met à rire, doucement, sans éclat juste parce que ça lui fait mal autant que ça l'amuse. Il tend la main et gratte le front de l'animal du bout des doigts.

Celui-ci ferme les yeux et soupire, satisfait. Dean lâche un rire bref avant de se décider à se lever.

.

Il ne sait combien de temps il leur reste. Les choix de Lucifer restent une énigme. Ceux des anges et des démons tout comme ceux du MoL, eux, sont une évidence.

.

Dean sourit à Clarence et l'entraîne vers la cuisine.

.

www

.

Quand Dean entre dans celle-ci, Castiel est aux fourneaux et Jack dresse la table, langue coincée entre ses dents, concentré sur sa tâche sous l'œil attentif de l'ange. Il ressemble à n'importe quel autre enfant, si ce n'est qu'il ne l'est pas.

Jack l'aperçoit, adossé au chambranle, Clarence debout à ses pieds, et lui sourit. Dean ne peut s'empêcher de le lui rendre. Il n'y a rien de diabolique dans ce visage et encore moins d'éclat sombre dans ce regard d'innocence.

Dean détourne les yeux et croise ceux de Castiel posés sur lui. Juge impassible.

.

Le chasseur s'avance, se décidant à aider Jack. Histoire de s'occuper les mains, à défaut de s'occuper l'esprit.

« Tu vas rester ? » ose le garçonnet en lui tendant les assiettes.

« Oui », en les saisissant.

« Longtemps ? », bras ballants, tête penchée sur le côté.

Le cœur de Dean se serre.

« Je ne sais pas » répond-il presque dans un murmure tout en disposant les assiettes.

Il note qu'il y en a trois. Il se sent stupidement heureux, un bref instant avant que la douleur ne reprenne sa juste place. Cette troisième place, il se l'était refusée.

« Tu pourras dormir dans le salon… Le canapé est convertible », balance Castiel, froidement.

« Me…merci », en prenant les couverts dans le tiroir que Jack vient d'ouvrir.

Mais l'ange ne lui répond pas et se contente de continuer à tourner les pâtes.

Dean sursaute quand le petit tire sur sa manche et lui indique de la main de se baisser pour une confidence. Le chasseur s'accroupit, attendri bien malgré lui.

« Tu dois pas être triste, tu sais », murmurant à son oreille. « Nunky… Il te déteste pas », main en appui sur son épaule gauche.

« Jack » le rappelle à l'ordre la voix de l'ange.

Celui-ci recule tout en souriant à un Dean abasourdi.

« Tu peux me donner les verres ? » fait le garçonnet en pointant l'armoire du haut. « Je suis trop petit », mine renfrognée.

« Je… », en se relevant et se frottant la nuque nerveusement.

« Nunky, il a fait des macaronis avec des fils », visage illuminé. « C'est mon plat préféré de tous les plats »

« Demain si tu veux, je te ferai des hamburgers », en lui tendant trois verres. « Et tu verras, ça deviendra ton plat préféré… Foi de Winchester », appuyé d'un clin d'œil complice.

« T'as entendu, Nunky ? », l'interpellant, enjoué.

« J'ai entendu, Jack », toujours de dos.

« Nunky… Il adore ma cuisine » continue Dean, mains sur les hanches.

« C'est vrai ? », répond l'enfant, ébahi.

« Jack » les interrompt Castiel. « Tu veux bien mettre le sous-plat à table ? Le repas est prêt »

.

Le petit ouvre l'armoire sous l'évier et sort un sous-plat qu'il pose du bout des pieds sur la table.

« Tu t'assis ? » lance Jack à Dean.

« Tu t'assieds » le corrige Castiel en posant la casserole.

.

C'est dans un silence pesant qu'il fait le service. L'enfant suit tous ses gestes tout en prenant de temps à autre Dean à témoin. Dean qui n'ose pas lever les yeux sur son ancien compagnon de peur d'y voir autre chose que de l'indifférence.

Les mots de Jack lui reviennent… _Il te déteste pas._

 _._

 _www_

 _._

« Bonne nuit, Dean », le salue Jack. « Je suis content que tu sois avec nous… Je t'aime bien », tout sourire, doigts liés à ceux de Castiel.

Assis sur le bord du canapé, Dean lui rend son sourire, un peu maladroit.

« Bonne nuit, Jack », ne sachant quoi dire ni quoi faire, sentant le regard perçant de Castiel sur lui.

« À demain », en agitant sa main libre.

« Il y a des draps propres dans le coffre du canapé », lui indique Castiel en s'éloignant avec le petit.

« Tu… Tu ne redescends pas ? », bafouille Dean.

« Pourquoi le ferais-je ? », glacial.

« Mec », en se levant. « Je sais que nous deux, ça ne s'est… »

« Nous deux ? » le coupe Castiel tout en se retournant.

« Cass » le supplie-t-il.

« Je t'interdis de… », en le pointant, menaçant.

« Nunky ? » fait la voix inquiète de Jack, tirant sur leurs mains nouées pour attirer son attention.

« Tout va bien », le rassure-t-il après avoir recouvré son sang-froid.

« J'te demande pardon » lâche Dean alors qu'ils s'apprêtent à monter à l'étage.

.

Castiel marque un temps d'arrêt avant de gravir la volée de marches. Jack tourne légèrement la tête sur le côté. Il voit Dean se laisse tomber sur le canapé, le visage défait. Puis l'enfant la relève vers Castiel dont il perçoit la tristesse dans sa part de grâce.

Castiel qui le borde, comme tous les soirs, attendant qu'il s'endorme, veillant sur son sommeil.

Clarence pose son museau sur la cuisse de l'ange qui se met à le caresser distraitement.

.

Il observe par la fenêtre les étoiles qui constellent le ciel. Tout cela lui paraît si lointain aujourd'hui.

Jack gémit dans son lit. Il remonte les draps avant de l'embrasser longuement sur le front.

Il se jure une nouvelle fois de le protéger, coûte que coûte.

Parce que cet enfant n'a pas demandé à naître. Parce qu'il est innocent et que Lucifer n'a pas toujours été le diable.

Parce que Jack a encore le choix et qu'il compte bien faire en sorte qu'il fasse le bon.

Parce qu'il est l'avenir de l'humanité… Parce que Castiel aime cet enfant qu'il considère comme sien.

.

« Protège-le… Envers et contre tout » en s'adressant à Clarence.

Le chien se redresse sur ses quatre pattes et fixe Castiel dans les yeux.

.

Étendu tout habillé sur son lit de fortune, Dean regarde le plafond, incapable de trouver le sommeil.

Il ressasse ces trois années d'errance et le souvenir d'une décision prise, tout à son image : lâche.

Il espérait quoi après tout ce temps ?

Que Castiel lui pardonne l'impardonnable ?

.

Il glisse son avant-bras sur ses yeux. Cherche le noir, l'oubli et ne revoit que leurs corps enlacés dans le silence des non-dits.

Il revoit la désillusion et la colère dans les orbes bleus quand Castiel lui a demandé de le suivre et qu'il n'en a pas eu le courage. Celui d'avouer et d'afficher ce que l'ange était pour lui depuis des mois dans le secret des alcôves.

Prétextant l'enfant du diable et non sa peur de sortir de son foutu placard aux yeux des autres, mais surtout des siens.

.

Des pas lourds et le parquet qui craque. Dean plonge sa main sous son oreiller et, dans un geste instinctif, bascule sur le côté et pointe son Beretta vers l'origine du bruit.

« Cass ? », en plissant les yeux.

« Les armes ne sont pas autorisées dans cette maison » le sermonne Castiel.

« Désolé… L'habitude, et puis les circonstances étant ce qu'elles sont », en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

« Cela aurait pu être Jack », réplique-t-il tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine

« Cass » l'interpelle Dean en glissant l'arme à l'arrière de son pantalon.

.

Quand il entre dans la pièce, Castiel se tient devant la machine à café.

« Tu es devenu accro ? » lance Dean, espérant détendre l'atmosphère.

« Il faut croire », sèchement.

« Je pensais que tu n'avais pas besoin de manger ou de boire… tu sais... », en balançant ses bras dans le vide pour appuyer ses mots. « Tous ces trucs d'ange et d'atomes. »

« Je le fais pour Jack. », glacial.

« Okay », en levant les mains en signe de reddition. « J'abandonne », désabusé et blessé.

.

Castiel balance le porte-filtre dans l'évier. Dean sursaute. Appuyé au bord du meuble, les épaules voûtées, la respiration de l'ange se fait laborieuse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Dean ? », de sa voix si grave.

« Je te l'ai dit » en s'approchant d'un pas. « J'avais pour mission de vous protéger et de vous emmener au Canada. »

« Pourquoi pas Sam ? Pourquoi pas ta mère ? », rétorque-t-il.  
« Parce que je… Je voulais te revoir… M'excuser. », en baissant la tête.

« Je n'ai que faire de tes excuses, Dean… Elles arrivent trois ans trop tard », en replaçant le filtre et en appuyant sur le bouton du percolateur.

« Je sais », en se passant les mains sur le visage et se laissant retomber contre le mur.

« Je t'ai tout donné et j'ai tout perdu », en serrant les poings. « Je ne referai pas la même erreur. »

.

S'ensuit un long silence seulement interrompu par le bruit de la machine à café.

« Je leur ai dit pour nous » le brise Dean, dans une confidence murmurée.

Castiel ne répond pas.

« Sam m'a traité d'abruti », en étouffant un rire dépité.

« La voix de la sagesse » répond Castiel sur le même ton.

« Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, tu sais », avoue Dean après une nouvelle pause.

.

Aucune réponse, juste une porte qui s'ouvre, deux tasses et Castiel qui les remplit.

.

« Dis-m'en plus sur Lucifer », en les posant sur la table.

« Cass ? », devant le brusque changement de sujet.

« Je n'ai que faire de tes états d'âme, Dean… L'unique chose qui m'importe aujourd'hui, c'est la sécurité de Jack… Je me suis juré de le protéger et je tiendrai parole, dussé-je y perdre la vie », claque Castiel.

Dean sourit tristement et opine.

« On fera en sorte de ne pas devoir en arriver à de tels extrêmes, hum », en s'approchant et tirant une chaise.

Il s'y affale avant de prendre l'une des tasses de café et de la glisser vers lui.

« Tu as un plan ? », en jouant avec l'anse.

« J'ai des réserves d'huile sacrée, ma lame et… et le meilleur chasseur du continent à mes côtés », en prenant l'autre tasse.

« Juste », riant sans joie. « Peu avant sa mort, Rowena nous a refilé quelques incantations qui pourraient nous être utiles… On pourrait renforcer les symboles et prévoir quelques seaux d'eau bénite », faussement amusé.

« On pourrait, oui », en portant la tasse à ses lèvres.

« Je ne le laisserai pas te prendre le petit, Cass… _dussé-je y perdre la vie_ » lui promet Dean.

« On fera en sorte de ne pas devoir en arriver à de tels extrêmes », réplique Castiel.

.

Les regards se croisent… Un goût de trop tard et d'espoir qui s'efface.

Castiel se lève, pose sa tasse et redresse les épaules.

« Bonne nuit, Dean », en quittant la pièce.

Dean fixe sa tasse avant de la poser à son tour et d'enfouir son visage dans ses mains.

.

Recroquevillé sur ce lit où il ne dort jamais, Castiel se souvient.

Trois ans n'ont pas suffi à lui faire oublier cette âme qui ne cesse de le hanter, et ce depuis le premier jour où il a posé le regard sur celle-ci.

Un « Dean » s'échappe de ses pensées.

Une main sur son avant-bras. Une douce chaleur bienfaisante qui traverse sa grâce.

Jack grimpe maladroitement sur le matelas avant de se glisser dans ses bras et de se blottir contre lui.

« Nunky », en fermant les yeux.

« Dors », fait la voix douce de Castiel tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

.

Debout près de la porte, Clarence veille.

Dans le salon, Dean finit par s'endormir.

.

À quelques kilomètres de là, un corbeau voltige au-dessus d'une ombre. Un éclat dans le bleu métal au goût d'enfer reflète dans la nuit.

« Enfin, je te retrouve… Mon fils », appuyé d'un doux sourire.

.

www

.

Quand ils rejoignent le rez-de-chaussée le lendemain matin, celui-ci est baigné par l'odeur des pancakes et du café qui provient de la cuisine.

« Je peux ? », demande Jack en s'adressant à Castiel.

« Va », en lui lâchant la main.

.

Il le voit se précipiter vers la cuisine, suivi comme son ombre par Clarence. Au milieu du salon, le canapé est encore ouvert et les draps froissés. C'est avec un pincement au cœur que Castiel en détache le regard pour rejoindre Jack.

.

« Dean », hurle le petit en se ruant vers lui et se collant à ses jambes.

« Bonjour, toi »

Il lui ébouriffe les cheveux d'une main, tout en glissant une crêpe sur une assiette qui en comporte une dizaine d'autres.

« Ça sent bon », en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds.

« Merci… Et si tu allais t'asseoir ? »

Il l'écarte des fourneaux et lui indique la table déjà dressée.

« D'accord », en joignant le geste à la parole.

.

« Hey Cass » alors que celui-ci entre.

« Hello Dean », en allant s'installer à table.

« Dean, il a fait des pancakes », clame Jack en grimpant sur sa chaise.

« Je vois ça », le remercie ce dernier d'un hochement de tête.

« J'arrivais plus à dormir… J'ai fait quelques trucs dehors… Ça m'a ouvert l'appétit et du coup… », en haussant les épaules, faussement désinvolte.

« Merci », en servant un verre de lait à Jack.

« Pas de quoi ! »

Il coupe le réchaud et glisse la dernière crêpe sur la pile.

.

Le déjeuner se passe dans un calme tout relatif, Jack ne cessant de parler entre chaque bouchée. Les regards de tendresse que posent Castiel sur l'enfant n'échappent pas à Dean. Il a rarement vu l'ange aussi heureux, malgré la menace qui pèse. Cet enfant donne un sens à sa vie. À ses sacrifices.

Dean ne peut s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine jalousie face à leur complicité. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, c'était à lui qu'étaient destinés ces moments de connivence. Dean était le centre de son monde avant que tout ne parte en vrille. Avant qu'il ne fasse la plus grande connerie de sa vie en laissant Castiel partir sans lui.

Dean boit une gorgée de café pour chasse cette boule qui l'étouffe. Il détourne les yeux vers la fenêtre.

Ce matin, il est allé rajouter quelques nouveaux symboles auprès des anciens. Il sait bien que ceux-ci ne pourront _le_ retenir qu'un temps. Mais peut-être que ce temps suffira.

.

Il repose la tasse et soupire.

« Dean ? » s'inquiète Castiel.

« On a aucune chance contre lui », avec fatalisme.

« Il a déjà été vaincu par le passé »

« Mais contrairement à nous, lui en a retenu les leçons » note Dean.

« Nunky ? » fait la voix angoissée de Jack en lâchant sa fourchette.

Castiel se lève brusquement. Les yeux du garçonnet ont pris une teinte bleue que l'ange ne reconnaît que trop bien.

« Il n'en est pas question » alors qu'il colle sa paume sur le front du petit qui se met à pleurer.

.

Le contact se rompt, Castiel se laisse retomber sur sa chaise, épuisé. Dean vient aussitôt se positionner accroupi face à lui.

« Cass », en posant sa main sur sa joue. « Hey », en caressant sa peau du bout du pouce.

« Nunky », gémit Jack, des larmes plein les yeux.

« Tout va bien », le rassure Castiel avec un sourire las, alors que le petit saute sur ses genoux et se colle contre lui.

« Ça va ? » s'enquiert Dean en laissant retomber sa main sur sa cuisse.

« Oui », en se levant, Jack accroché à son cou. « Suis-moi », en quittant la cuisine. « Clarence » ordonne-t-il au chien qui leur ouvre aussitôt la voie.

.

Une porte sous l'escalier les mène à la cave.

« Cass ? », en observant les symboles gravés sur les murs.

« Tiens , en plongeant sa main dans une boîte en carton placée à côté d'une porte couverte d'une plaque en argent.

« Grave les nouveaux symboles partout où tu le pourras », en lui tendant une bonbonne de peinture blanche. « Évite de toucher les autres symboles », en ouvrant l'énorme épar qui traverse la porte sur toute sa largeur.

.

Porte qui donne sur une petite pièce où sont disposés un lit de camp, une table, deux chaises et une armoire.

« Une panic room ? » s'étonne Dean en tournant sur lui-même.

Partout des symboles gravés, des croix pendues aux murs toutes religions confondues, des fleurs de millepertuis séchées accrochés aux quatre coins de la pièce.

Un énorme pentacle est dessiné sur le sol et, sur la porte, un _sigil_ pour chasser les anges.

.

Jack refuse de quitter les bras de Castiel, à présent assis sur le lit de camp.

« Jack, tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai appris ? », en le forçant à le regarder.

Le petit finit par opiner.

« Tu es en sécurité ici et Clarence va rester avec toi, tu ne seras pas seul. »

« Je veux pas que tu partes », en se jetant à son cou. « Il va te faire du mal »

« Chut », en lui caressant le dos. « Dean est avec moi, tout se passera bien », en l'embrassant sur la tempe.

Le bleu croise le vert. Un sourire échangé lourd de signification.

.

« Pars pas… Me laisse pas tout seul », pleure Jack.

« Je serai toujours là… Ne l'oublie jamais », en brisant leur étreinte. « Je t'aime », en l'embrassant sur le front.

.

« NUNKY »

Le son de sa voix s'éteint derrière la porte qui se referme et le battant qui claque.

« Cass ? » devant le silence de l'ange adossé à l'épar.

« Allons-y », d'une voix blanche.

.

Dean reste un instant seul, perdu entre les larmes d'un enfant et celles d'un ange, une bonbonne de peinture à moitié vide dans les mains.

.

www

.

Castiel a posé sa lame sur la table du salon à côté de celle que Dean a ramenée dans ses bagages. Il refuse de la toucher, refuse de savoir auquel de ses frères elle appartenait.

.

Du gros sel, un fusil à pompe, des cocktails Molotov mélangés à de l'huile sacrée, de l'eau bénite…

Tout cela lui paraît tellement futile et dérisoire…

« Cass ? » l'interpelle Dean en se saisissant du fusil.

« Deux contre le diable », en étouffant un rire désabusé. « On n'a aucune chance », en jouant du bout du doigt avec sa lame.

« On n'était guère plus nombreux la première fois et pourtant on l'a vaincu » lui fait remarquer Dean.

« Comme tu l'as si bien souligné tout à l'heure, il a appris de ses échecs », alors que sa lame glisse sur sa main, aimantée par sa grâce.

« Peu importe l'issue, on se battra jusqu'au bout… comme on l'a toujours fait », en chargeant son fusil. « Côte à côte », en lui souriant.

.

« Je ne t'ai pas remercié d'être resté », en fixant la table.

« Et je ne veux pas que tu le fasses. », pompe armant le fusil. « Ma place est ici avec vous... Elle n'aurait jamais dû être ailleurs »

« Dean », accablé.

« Écoute-moi bien », en se plantant devant lui. « On va s'en sortir, et quand toute cette histoire sera finie, on va vous trouver un coin tranquille, à toi et au petit… Sam est persuadé qu'il doit exister un moyen de brider sa grâce ou même de l'annihiler et de faire de lui un gosse comme les autres… C'est Sammy… Tu le connais, il trouvera une solution », confiant. « On est des putains d'increvables chieurs », d'une voix douce, contrastant étrangement avec ses propos. « On ne va quand même pas contredire notre réputation ? »

« Imbécile », en souriant, las.

« C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes », se figeant aussitôt ces paroles prononcées. « Merde », en reculant d'un pas.

.

Castiel relève la tête. Dean a les yeux fermés, se giflant mentalement pour sa maladresse. Il les rouvre, s'apprêtant à prendre la fuite en bafouillant des excuses bidons, quand les lèvres de Castiel s'écrasent sur les siennes.

Il n'a pas le temps de réagir qu'il n'est déjà plus là, le laissant en plan au milieu du salon. Le cœur à la dérive.

.

Castiel se tient debout devant la maison. Il fixe l'horizon. Il le sait là, à les observer. Attendant son heure.

Il ne cesse de penser à Jack. Il ne lui a rien caché. Le petit connaît la vérité. Ça ne change cependant rien au fait que de l'avoir abandonné seul avec ses angoisses et ses peurs d'enfant tord sa grâce.

Savoir Clarence avec lui le rassure, mais n'enlève pas sentiment de culpabilité qui le ronge.

.

Clarence sait quoi faire si ni lui ni Dean ne reviennent. Il est lié à l'enfant autant qu'à l'ange.

Clarence qui se tient debout devant l'armoire, veillant sur Jack.

Jack qui ne pleure plus. Assis au bord du lit, les jambes qui se balancent et le bout de ses chaussures raclant le sol, il cherche à se connecter, et ce silence imposé le frustre. Ses doigts d'enfant serrent les draps.

Il croise le regard du chien. Un rictus se forme au coin de ses lèvres alors que ses iris prennent une couleur dorée.

.

Dean le rejoint et lui tend une tasse de café que Castiel accepte.

« Il est là », en fixant le haut de la colline où Dean se tenait encore quelques jours plus tôt.

« Il attend quoi ? », fusil à la main et café dans l'autre.

« Il n'attend pas… Il cherche la faille », en buvant une gorgée.

« Il y en a une ? », faussement désinvolte.

« Il y en a toujours une… Preuve en est, il est libre », en inspirant profondément.

« Cass ? », suspicieux.

« Il ne devrait pas tarder », sourire contrit.

« Tu… Putain, mec… Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? », en balançant sa tasse sur sa droite.

« Prépare-toi », impassible.

« Cass… Bordel », en pointant son arme vers l'avant, ne quittant pas la colline des yeux.

.

Un symbole près de la barrière à l'arrière de la maison. Une trace de pattes qui le brise.

Lucifer sourit.

« Ô frère, où es-tu ? », murmure le diable en disparaissant.

Quand il réapparaît, Castiel se tient devant lui à moins de dix mètres. Lame dans une main, briquet dans l'autre.

« Vraiment ? », se moque Lucifer en pointant la flamme qui danse.

.

Castiel referme le zippo alors que le cercle de flammes s'embrasse et emprisonne l'archange.

« Vraiment » réplique Castiel en s'approchant alors que Dean sort de l'ombre en grattant une autre allumette. Prévoyant.

« Vous pensez sincèrement que ce petit stratagème va m'arrêter ? », en croisant les bras. « Moi, Lucifer ! », dédaigneux.

« Tu penses sincèrement qu'on n'y a pas pensé ? », en se dirigeant vers le symbole brisé.

D'une geste de la main, il efface la trace de pattes et scelle le sort.

.

Lucifer applaudit avec une moue approbatrice.

« Bien joué mais… inutile », en claquant des doigts. « Je suis venu seul et ça ne m'empêchera pas de ressortir d'ici… avec lui », avec un air satisfait.

Les flammes perdent en intensité.

« Je te conseille de ne pas bouger » le menace Dean, cocktail Molotov dans la main, balance l'allumette tout en sortant un briquet de sa poche, fusil posé à ses pieds.

« Ou quoi ? », faussement apeuré. « Tu vas me _assbutter ? »_ , rire sarcastique.

« Je ne te laisserai pas faire », lance Castiel, jouant avec sa lame.

« C'est MON fils », crache Lucifer. « et je suis SON père », en se pointant.

« Castiel a plus été un père pour lui que tu ne le seras jamais », contre-argumente Dean.

« Qu'en sais-tu ? » siffle Lucifer. « On ne m'a pas donné l'occasion de prouver le contraire », laissant le chasseur sans voix.

« Que comptes-tu faire de lui ? » l'interroge Castiel, l'incitant à répondre d'un mouvement de lame.

« Ce que je compte faire de lui ? » minaude-t-il en le fixant droit dans les yeux. « Je compte l'aimer… Lui montrer combien il est important, puissant et unique à mes yeux… Et ensemble, nous régnerons sur les Cieux et ferons de la terre un nouveau paradis », sourire en coin.

.

« L'Apocalypse » bredouille Castiel en reculant d'un pas.

« Toutes ces années, enfermé dans cette cage… J'ai eu le temps de cogiter », en se tapotant la tempe de l'index « De peaufiner… De prévoir l'imprévu… De concevoir un plan digne de ce nom »

« Tu… » bafouille Dean.

« Oui, j'ai… », répète Lucifer, sourire contrit. « Je suis un joueur d'échecs hors pair, petites fourmis geignardes… et vous n'y avez vu que du feu », amusé par sa propre répartie. « Pauvre Fergus », en baissant les yeux vers le sol. « Paix à son âme damnée », avec moue de dédain.

« La partie n'est pas finie », rétorque Dean.

« La partie était finie avant même de commencer » réplique Lucifer en traversant les flammes.

.

Son visage se tord de douleur, ses vêtements prennent feu et sa grâce hurle avant que le cercle ne meurt.

« Outch », en éteignant sa manche en feu du bout des doigts.

Dean allume son cocktail et le jette vers Lucifer qui le fait exploser en vol sans lui accorder le moindre intérêt.

« J'ai dit que la partie était finie », furieux, en projetant Dean contre la façade arrière de la maison tout en étouffantune dernière flammèche sur sa chemise.

.

Un jet d'eau bénite l'aveugle tandis que Castiel se rue sur lui, lame en avant.

« Pauvre idiot », en lui saisissant le poignet en plein mouvement. « Tu ne peux rien contre moi… Personne ne le peut », les yeux brillants de rage.

Castiel sent sa grâce s'éteindre, rongée par celle de Lucifer qui pulse autour de son vaisseau.

« Lâchele » hurle Dean en lui tirant deux salves de sel dans les jambes.

.

Dans un craquement sinistre, elles cèdent. Lucifer relâche sa prise et se met à rire.

« Vous ne vous avouerez donc jamais vaincus… C'est une qualité que j'admire chez vous », en se redressant dans un même craquement. « Mais là… » Ses ailes s'étendent derrière lui dans un fracas sec. « Ça commence sérieusement à me courir sur les plumes », en refermant sa main dans le vide.

Dean tombe à genoux, mains au sol, le souffle coupé, poumons écrasés.

« Où est mon fils, Castiel ? », en resserrant son poing. « Je te donne dix secondes, après quoi… tu pourras dire adieu à ton chasseur », pli mauvais au coin des lèvres.

Castiel, désespéré, plonge les yeux dans ceux de son protégé. Dean trouve la force de lui sourire entre deux inspirations crispées par la douleur.

« Je t'aime » murmure Castiel.

« Si ce n'est pas mignon » minaude Lucifer, plein de sarcasme. « Le décompte commence… maintenant », glacial. « Mon fils, où est-il ? »

« Tu l'as dit toi-même », en ne quittant pas Dean du regard. « Tu as déjà gagné la partie. », les larmes aux yeux.

« Comme tu voudras », en écartant les doigts.

.

« DEAN ! » hurle Castiel.

Le corps sans vie du chasseur s'affale sur le sol, cœur brisé.

« Dommage, je l'aimais bien », gémit Lucifer en secouant la main, se débarrassant d'un sang virtuel. « Mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je sois aussi clément avec toi », en s'avançant vers Castiel, pétrifié dans son chagrin. « Où est mon fils ? », lui ordonne-t-il en rétractant ses ailes.

« Va en enfer », rugit Castiel en se retournant.

Pris par surprise, Lucifer n'a pas le temps d'éviter la lame qui se plante dans son épaule.

« Ça, ce n'est pas gentil », fulmine-t-il en la retirant d'un coup sec et la basculant dans sa propre paume. « Pas gentil, du tout », en lui retournant la faveur.

.

Par réflexe, Castiel s'écarte mais pas assez vite. La lame lui transperce l'avant-bras.

« Pas touche », lui intime Lucifer en refermant sa main sur la garde et saisissant Castiel par le cou.

« Tu finiras par me répondre d'une manière ou d'une autre, crois-moi », large sourire, à quelques millimètres de son visage.

« Jamais », d'une voix étranglée.

« Mauvaise réponse », en appuyant sur la lame.

Castiel étouffe un cri de douleur en se mordant la joue.

« Fier avec ça », admiratif. « Mais que peut la fierté contre ça ? », retirant la lame et la plantant dans sa cuisse.

Cette fois, Castiel ne peut retenir son cri étouffé par l'emprise de Lucifer sur sa gorge.

.

« Arrête » ordonne une petite voix provenant de l'arrière.

« Jack ! » panique Castiel.

« Quoi ? » lâche Lucifer, surpris, en faisant volte-face, apercevant son fils et Clarence que l'enfant tient par son collier.

Lucifer retire la lame de la cuisse de Castiel, mais garde sa main serrée autour de son cou.

« Fils », son visage se détendant à la vue de l'enfant qui le fixe, les poings serrés par la colère. « Enfin je te retrouve », en lui souriant. « Je suis ton père », avec douceur. « Je suis venu te chercher »

« Je sais qui tu es », réplique-t-il sèchement. « Nunky me l'a dit »

« Nunky hum ! Il a dû te dire que j'étais méchant », en foudroyant Castiel du regard.

« Il a dit que tu étais le fils de l'aurore » le corrige Jack. « Le préféré de Dieu. »

« Voyez-vous ça ! », étonné, en relâchant son emprise sur Castiel qui s'affale sur lui-même.

« T'es pas gentil », les yeux prenant une teinte dorée en passant de Castiel à Lucifer.

« Non, tu fais erreur, fils, ce sont eux les méchants... Je suis venu pour toi… Pour te retrouver », le plus posément possible pour ne pas effrayer Jack.

« Tu as fait mal à Dean… et mal à Nunky », accusateur.

« Parce qu'ils voulaient nous séparer », en indiquant Castiel. « Je t'ai cherché si longtemps, je ne pouvais pas les laisser faire », en s'accroupissant face à Jack. « Tu es si beau et déjà si fort », en tendant la main.

Clarence s'avance et grogne en se plaçant devant le garçonnet.

« C'est toi qui a fait ça ? », en indiquant les yeux du chien.

« C'est Clarence… C'est mon ami… Il me protège », opine-t-il.

« Je vois ça », méfiant. « Il peut nous accompagner si tu veux. »

« Jack … Ne l'écoute pas », le supplie Castiel.

« C'est une discussion entre père et fils », le coupe Lucifer. « Si tu pouvais éviter de t'en mêler », siffle-t-il.

« Ce n'est qu'un enfant » l'implore Castiel.

« Ce n'est pas qu'un enfant… C'est mon fils. » le corrige Lucifer. « Le nouveau messie », avec un vrai sourire. « Celui qui mènera le paradis sur terre... Tu le sais, tu l'as vu ».

« C'était toi », marmonne Castiel, abasourdi

« Il fallait qu'il naisse… Il me fallait quelqu'un pour le protéger. Et qui d'autre que moi était le mieux placé pour endosser ce rôle », en se mettant à rire. « Et oui, toi ! », moqueur. « De tous les anges, le plus facile à manipuler » en se relevant. « Tu as _tellement_ foi en cette humanité… Tu es _tellement_ naïf, petit frère. », roulant des yeux.

.

« Viens, fils. Partons », en l'encourageant d'un doux sourire.  
« NON » tonne la voix soudain plus grave de l'enfant.

« Jack ? » s'inquiète Castiel en tentant de se lever.

« Obéis », lui ordonne Lucifer d'une voix posée.

« Non » alors que l'air se met à crépiter autour du garçon. « Je veux rester avec Nunky. »

« Tu ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose de mal à ton Nunky, n'est-ce pas ? », faussement avenant.

Jack secoue la tête vivement.

« Alors je te conseille de me suivre », en s'avançant vers son fils.

« Jack… Retourne te cacher » le somme Castiel, titubant sur ses deux pieds, armé de sa seule lame.

Lucifer ferme les yeux avant de les rouvrir en faisant face à l'ange.

« Je pense qu'il est temps pour nous de mettre fin _définitivement_ à notre collaboration », en levant la main. « Salue Robin Williams de ma part », en l'obligeant à retourner la lame contre sa poitrine.

.

Son geste est arrêté quand la mâchoire de Clarence se resserre comme un étau sur son bras.

Castiel retombe lourdement sur le sol, libéré de l'emprise de Lucifer.

« NUNKY » crie Jack en courant vers lui.

« Reviens ici », lui ordonne Lucifer en balançant le chien à plusieurs mètres.

« Fais ce qu'il te dit », lui demande Castiel en posant sa main sur sa joue.

« Non », en se jetant à son cou.

.

Lucifer recule d'un pas alors que ses ailes se déploient.

« Fils », d'une voix mielleuse. « Suis-moi et je te promets de ne lui faire aucun mal. », en posant un genou à terre.

Pour toute réponse, Jack enfouit son visage dans le cou de Castiel.

« Ce petit jeu a assez duré » gronde-t-il en se redressant, imposant son statut d'archange. « Tu es MON fils et tu vas m'obéir », en s'approchant d'un pas rapide pour se saisir du bras du garçonnet et le tirer vers lui.

« JACK » tente de le retenir un Castiel affaibli par la perte lente de sa grâce.  
« Pathétique », balance Lucifer, moue dégoûtée. « Faible et pathétique », en obligeant Jack à se tenir à sa droite. « Tu ne m'es plus d'aucune utilité… Le Roi chasse le fou », en levant la main.

.

Les orbites bleues se cristallisent. La grâce se fige.

« Nunky », chuchote Jack en ne quittant pas Castiel du regard.

« Ne le pleure pas, fils… Les faibles ne méritent pas ta compassion », en écartant les doigts. « Je ferai en sorte que tu l'oublies… Tout ira bien, tu verras », faussement compatissant.

.

C'est horrifié que Lucifer voit ses doigts se briser et tomber en poussière.

« Que ? », incrédule.

Une étrange chaleur se propage dans tout son vaisseau. Il baisse les yeux sur son fils qui le fixe de l'or des siens.

« Jack ? », trop stupéfait pour réaliser ce qui se passe.

La chaleur douce devient aussi froide que la glace. Sa grâce se fige. Ses ailes prennent feu en un énorme brasier qui le consume.

« Jack ? », de la tristesse plein la voix. « Fils ? »

« Ne le tue pas », l'implore la voix grave de Castiel.

.

Une pause intemporelle… Jack semble réfléchir…

.

Le sol s'ouvre sous les pieds de Lucifer qui lévite, retenu par la main de l'enfant.

« Fils » avec une tendresse qui le surprend lui-même. « Je t'aime… Ne l'oublie jamais »

« Pardon, papa », gémit Jack en pleurant et lâchant prise.

Lucifer chute, les terres se referment sur lui. Un éclat de lumière et il disparaît comme il est apparu. Fils de l'aurore naissant dans le soleil.

.

www

.

C'est le couinement de Clarence qui ramène Jack à la réalité. Lui qui fixe encore le sol de ses grands yeux d'enfant perdu.

Le chien s'assied à ses côtés, l'enfant pose sa main sur son encolure.

« Nunky » semble-t-il soudain se rappeler.

.

Castiel est étendu sur le sol, inconscient. Sa grâce flotte autour de lui, prête à l'abandonner. Jack s'approche et sourit.

« Nunky ? », en s'accroupissant.

Sa main passe dans les cheveux ébouriffés, douce caresse qui borde l'ange. Il se penche sur sa joue, l'embrasse avant de s'étendre à ses côtés.

Il s'endort, épuisé.

Clarence s'éloigne et rejoint le corps sans vie de Dean auprès duquel il s'étend à son tour.

.

Un aura d'or s'élève et valse autour de l'enfant. Les filaments virevoltent et se lient à la grâce de l'ange puis glissent jusqu'à Clarence qui pose son museau sur le dos du chasseur.

Jack se recroqueville sur lui-même, se réfugiant dans les bras de Castiel.

.

Un mouvement brusque le réveille. Ses yeux papillonnent quelques secondes et Castiel sent la chaleur contre sa peau, douce et apaisante.

Serré contre lui, Jack dort. Il lui suce la chemise, les doigts agrippés à celle-ci. Il faut quelques secondes de plus à l'ange pour se remémorer les derniers événements.

« Lucifer », en se redressant sur un coude.

.

Le calme… Les bruits si familiers de la nature… Il n'y aurait les traces d'herbes brûlées par les flammes du cercle, rien n'indiquerait qu'il y a peu, le diable se tenait encore là.

Rien si ce n'est le corps étendu devant lequel se tient assis Clarence.

« Dean », la gorge qui se noue.

Doucement il écarte les mains de Jack et se relève. Ses jambes ont du mal à le porter. Il atteint le corps sans vie et se laisse tomber à genoux.

Clarence le fixe de ses orbes blancs. Tandis que Castiel lui caresse l'encolure distraitement, il tend son autre main et glisse ses doigts dans les courts cheveux châtain.

Le temps paraît se suspendre. Castiel le brise en se pliant au-dessus du corps pour coller son front entre ses épaules. Il ramène sa deuxième main et resserre sa prise sur la chemise du chasseur.

.

Clarence se couche, témoin silencieux du chagrin de son maître.

Jack s'est réveillé et s'approche doucement de l'étrange trio. Il pose sa main sur l'épaule de Castiel.  
« Ne sois pas triste, Nunky… Il va se réveiller. », en s'accroupissant à sa droite.

Comme unique réponse, Castiel resserre sa prise sur Dean et Jack cale sa tête dans son cou.

« J'ai pas tué Papa et j'ai ramené Dean », lâche-t-il avec toute son innocence d'enfant retrouvée.

Castiel met un temps avant de réagir. Il se redresse et ancre ses yeux dans ceux de Jack qui le fixe avec adoration.

« Jack ? » la voix étranglée et les yeux rougis.

« J'ai envoyé… ». Il cherche ses mots. « Je l'ai envoyé dans une grande cage, elle était dans sa tête, il avait peur, mais tu as dit de pas le tuer alors je l'ai mis dedans », avec une petite moue de fierté timide, la peur du jugement dans les yeux.

Castiel pose sa paume sur la joue de l'enfant et lui sourit.

« Il est pas mort », répond Jack en pointant Dean.

« Qu… Quoi ? », abasourdi, passant de l'un à l'autre.

« Je l'ai réparé »

« Tu quoi ? », éberlué. « Comme… Comme Clarence ? », panique-t-il en laissant retomber sa main.

« T'es pas content ? », en se mordillant la lèvre.

« Mon Dieu », en s'écartant pour retourner Dean sur le dos. « Dean ? », en prenant son visage en coupe.

« Nunky ? » bredouille Jack.

« DEAN », en le secouant légèrement.

.

Une inspiration profonde. Une quinte de toux. Les paupières qui bougent et la peur qui soudain paralyse Castiel.

« Dean ? », sous le regard humide de Jack dont Clarence s'est rapproché.

« Cass ? », les yeux qui s'ouvrent.

Le vert est plus pâle mais leur profondeur est la même quand ils croisent ceux de Castiel.

« Hey Cass », sourire las.

« Hello, Dean », la voix qui se casse.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Lucifer est… C'est fini, Dean »

« Jack ? », en notant la présence de l'enfant.

« B'jour », en baissant la tête.

« Cass ? » l'interroge-t-il.

« Il… Tu étais mort… Il… Il t'a ramené », en lui caressant le front du pouce.

« Je me sens… bizarre »

Castiel l'aide à s'asseoir avant de glisser sa paume sur son front et de fermer les yeux.

La chaleur se propage doucement. Castiel n'est plus l'ange d'hier, mais il possède encore quelques-uns de ses pouvoirs.

« Ne me mens pas » chuchote Dean.

« Tu es vivant », lui répond-il en souriant. « Ton âme brille toujours autant… Ton cœur bat. »

« Mais… » sentant l'hésitation dans la voix de l'ange.

« Jack ? » en se tournant vers le garçon resté silencieux.

« J'ai rien fait… C'est toi », en pointant Castiel.

« Pardon ? »

« Je t'ai aidé à le ramener mais c'est toi… et ça », en pointant le bras de Dean.

« Le… Le lien », soliloque Castiel.

« J'ai juste aidé », répète-t-il, les lèvres tremblantes.

« Merci, Jack… Merci », en attrapant l'enfant et le serrant dans ses bras brièvement avant de s'écarter.

« Je vais donc bien ? », s'inquiète Dean.

Castiel lui sourit en se relevant et lui tendla main. Dean s'en saisit et se redresse avec difficulté.

« J'ai l'impression qu'un camion m'est passé dessus », en chassant les herbes mortes de son pantalon.

Quand il relève la tête, ses lèvres se retrouvent prisonnières de celles de Castiel.

.

« J'imagine que tu es content de me revoir ? », se moque-t-il quand l'ange recule d'un pas.

Castiel l'ignore et se tourne vers Jack.

« On va partir… Nous ne sommes plus en sécurité ici. », en ébouriffant les cheveux de l'enfant.

« Ça te dirait d'aller vivre près de la mer ? », en s'accroupissant face à Jack.

« Oh oui ! », en écarquillant les yeux, heureux. « T'as entendu, Clarence ? On va voir la mer », en souriant au chien qui se dresse sur ses quatre pattes.

« Dean ? », en se penchant sur le côté.

.

Dean qui se tient debout derrière Castiel, toujours accroupi.

« T'en penses quoi, Nunky ? », incertain, se dandinant sur ses pieds.

Castiel tourne la tête vers lui. Il ne lui répond pas, mais lui offre ce sourire qu'il n'a que pour lui, et Dean sait.

.

End

.

 **J'espère que ce petit OS vous aura plu. On se retrouve d'ici quelques semaines pour de nouvelles aventures.**

 **.**

 **Love you.**


End file.
